


(can you) hear me?

by bbytaebin



Series: EXO highschool!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Baekhyun/Yixing, Minor Chanyeol/Kyungsoo, Minor Chanyeol/Sehun, This Is STUPID, angst if you squint, basically this is a lot of nothing, fluff if you squint, like really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, is it friendship day already?!" and Yixing standing in his table triumphantly, pointing at Baekhyun. "Told you, idiot!"<br/>Yeah, maybe the future wouldn't be like Chanyeol planned. Maybe they wouldn't have three adopted children, two of which named Minseok and Kyungsoo, but whatever happened was okay with Chanyeol, as long as Baekhyun was there with him, complaining about how nothing ever went his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(can you) hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited forgive me.  
> thE END IS THE BEST PART SO STICK AROUND BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THE ENTIRE THING OR IT WONT MAKE SENSE !!!

Byun Baekhyun was the farthest from normal there was. He didn't expect the small dash of normality he had to be blown out of the water by a brunette who resembled the closest thing to heaven Baekhyun's ever seen. His name was Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol was a breath of fresh air. Everything he did absolutely mesmerized Baekhyun, and Baekhyun couldn't do a single thing about it.   
Baekhyun just wishes Park Chanyeol was his. But nothing ever went how Byun Baekhyun wished. It was cruel how he had to watch Chanyeol and his boyfriend Oh Sehun melt over each other. The very thought made Baekhyun want to vomit. The looks they sent each other when they were supposed to be doing work made Baekhyun sick. And not the kid of sick that Chanyeol made him when he winks at him over lunch, the bad kind.  
And what also didn't help was that Oh Sehun was a delight. He was hot, and his voice made Baekhyun lose his vision a bit the first time he heard it. Oh Sehun was the kind of guy your parents warned Baekhyun about when he first came out. Oh Sehun was, to put it mildly, a colossal jerk. He flipped his hair and batted his eyelashes and Baekhyun swears Chanyeol and Sehun were made for each other.   
But when they broke up, Baekhyun couldn't find it in himself to feel happy. He knew that some part of him deep down was celebrating, and he knew he was selfish. Byun Baekhyun was selfishly, desperately, inexplicably in love in Park Chanyeol. And it broke his heart that he wouldn't ever make Chanyeol smile like Sehun did, or make Chanyeol's heart race like Sehun did.  
He knew he would ever compare to Sehun. He wouldn't ever be able to make Chanyeol feel the way Sehun did. And he knew despite how much he wanted Park Chanyeol to be his, to have him in his arms, he knew that wasn't where Chanyeol belongs. He belongs with Oh Sehun, despite how much Baekhyun wants to take Sehun and rip his heart out and step on it to simulate the way he's feeling right now, he can't.  
Baekhyun can't physically bring himself to walk over to Chanyeol and tell him how he needs to get back together with Sehun, and they don't seem to want to initiate the reinvestment in true love themselves, so it looks like Baekhyun is going to have to man up. And by "man up", he means he's going to find somebody else and con them into helping him help Chanyeol. He isn't doing this for Sehun, Baekhyun couldn't care less about how he feels. This is for Chanyeol, because it physically hurts Baekhyun to see Chanyeol sad because of damn Oh Sehun.  
Baekhyun hated a lot of things about Sehun. He hates the way Sehun flips his hair. He hates the way Sehun bites his lip when the teacher calls on him. He especially hates the way he stole Park Chanyeol's heart.   
At least he had Yixing. Yixing was always supportive in Baekhyun's affairs, he always had advice, and in return Baekhyun would help Yixing pick up girls. It was honestly an efficient system, and if Yixing could settle down with one girl, he'd probably be dating someone steadily by now. Apparently what Baekhyun saw in a male was damn close to the popular opinion, and Baekhyun likes to think of himself as a connoisseur of all the genders. He could pick out a perfect significant other for anyone, if you asked nicely. And Yixing never asked nicely, but Baekhyun did it anyway. Maybe that's why all his relationships fail.   
When Oh Sehun starts talking to him one day, completely unjustified, and Baekhyun can't escape, Baekhyun almost cries. He wants to do one of two things. Either physically fight Oh Sehun, or verbally fight Oh Sehun. Baekhyun is in favour of the latter, but his body says differently, since before one harsh word from either is uttered, Baekhun's hand is fisting the fabric of Sehun's collar and his fist is embedded in Sehun's stomach.   
It takes Yifan, one of Sehun's friends, and Yixing to pull Baekhyun off Sehun, who hadn't said anything but taken the abuse hurled at him in the form of a tiny man's fists. Sehun doesn't say anything to him for the rest of the week. Baekhyun is thankful for that. Baekhyun doesn't think he could bear to see his face again without demolishing it significantly. He feels bad, because he couldn't control how Sehun felt, but he also apparently couldn't control his fist, which was aching to feel the pressure of Sehun's cheekbone, and who was he to deny? Baekhyun has come to the conclusions that mid control powers would save him from a lot of potential and evident psychological torture.  
\--  
Chanyeol glared at the two boys huddled in the corner of the cafeteria, whispering about some topic they both are clearly invested in. Whenever he saw Byun Baekhyun, he couldn't help but mope. He had lost Baekhyun to Zhang Yixing, some kid a class above him who was really into healing, yet he was still one of the most popular kids in school. It baffles Chanyeol how two people like Baekhyun and Yixing came to date in a setting as unrealistic as high school.   
Chanyeol feels sick when he sees Yixing's hand touch Baekhyun's, and he wants to walk over to their table and rip Yixing away from Baekhyun and wrap Baekhyun in his arms. But all he can do for now is glare daggers at Yixing and hope by some miracle of God that Yixing accepts the hint and backs off. There's an apparent disconnect between that table and reality, because they still sit there and whisper and giggle and make Chanyeol physically sick.  
Chanyeol can't look in that direction any longer, so instead immerses himself in his ex-boyfriend and his friends. They're still reeling from their breakup, despite the fact only they were debriefed on the fact it was fake in an attempt to drive jealousy into Baekhyun. Him and Sehun would never work out in real life, but it was fun to pretend this could possibly return Baekhyun from the distraction that was Zhang Yixing. It was interesting to see the school's reaction, and they all were ecstatic. Seemingly everyone cared, well, everyone but Byun Baekhyun.   
Chanyeol couldn't think of anything but Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun clouded his senses, effectively stopping him from doing anything productive during the day. And when he attacked Sehun, Chanyeol wondered if he cared more than he let on. But if there was one thing he noticed about Byun Baekhyun, he was extremely possessive. Over his food, his books, his belongings. Chanyeol wishes Baekhyun would regard him as one of his belongings. Would yell at anyone who tried to touch him.   
Chanyeol doesn't miss when Baekhyun will look over at him during math class, and giggle and then look away bashfully. Chanyeol will always get caught up looking at him but then he notices that it's not him he's giggling at, it's god forsaken Zhang Yixing who sits right behind him. Chanyeol wonders if his desk directly facing Baekhyun's was a blessing or a curse. He never counts it as curse, since Baekhyun's face alone is enough to right his wrongs, especially when his eyebrows scrunch up cutely when he's doing a difficult problem. Chanyeol wants to personally strangle Zhang Yixing, and claim Baekhyun as his own.  
\--  
Here Baekhyun was, holding Yixing's hand in the hallway. Yixing insisted they hold hands, since it was worldwide friendship day. Baekhyun's never heard of this holiday, but in an argument against Yixing, nobody wins, so he shuts his mouth and holds Yixing's hand. They get looks in the hallway, but Yixing doesn't seem to care, so Baekhyun holds his hand in silent triumph over judgemental high school kids.  
The score was now; Baekhyun - 1 and School - 76. He was getting there.   
They were waltzing down the school halls, showing their friendship day pride, not bothering a soul. That is, until Yixing said something funny and all hell broke loose. Baekhyun started laughing so loud people in the lunchroom they were approaching could hear. Baekhyun snorted a total of eight times, and got told to be quiet six times. They sat at their usual table by the back, and Baekhyun was still in hysterics. He gasped "I love you Yixing" through his laughter, and not even a minute later Yixing's back was against the wall, held up by his collar. Some male is holding him up, and despite the situation Baekhyun can't help but notice how toned the arm is. He notices the tattoo along the wrist of the male and knows exactly who it is, but why would Do Kyungsoo have Yixing up against the wall?   
He scrambles to pull Kyungsoo off of Yixing, and surprisingly manages to do so along with the help of Zitao, one of Baekhyun's friends. Kyungsoo whispers something in Yixing's ear before taking his leave, and when he pulls away and leaves, Yixing is flushed. "What the hell is his problem?!" Zitao asks. Hell if Baekhyun knew. Kyungsoo goes and sits down at Chanyeol's table, with a smug smile on his face.   
Baekhyun wants to walk over there and make sure he doesn't touch Yixing or Chanyeol ever again. And when Kyungsoo leans over his lunch and presses his lips to Chanyeol's, Baekhyun can't take it anymore. He stands quickly, walking over to Chanyeol's table and pulls Chanyeol up, and drags him out of the lunchroom, the catcalls and whistles falling on deaf ears.   
\--  
Chanyeol lets himself be dragged out of class by Kyungsoo, who looks like he just found the cure to cancer. "I just had an idea." He says simply, as if that should explain why Kyungsoo pulled him out of an important class without asking. "Wow, that's new, first time for everything, right?" Chanyeol quips back, angry Kyungsoo pulled him out for no reason. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and puts his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder. "We're going to get back at Zhang Yixing."   
Chanyeol should've known right then that the idea was either going to be; a. A bad one, or b. An illegal one. Surprisingly, it was legal, there was no prostitution in said plan, but it was a bad and risky idea. Kyungsoo easily convinced people of things he wanted, and Chanyeol wasn't sure if he was leaving out parts like "The hard part'll be hiding Yixing's dead body in the campus garden." or "and then we sell him to human traffickers and he won't know what hit him!" but despite the obvious concern he agreed to Kyungsoo's devilish plan, but doubted the success rate that Minseok, who was also helping pitch the plan, described as "On a scale from one to success, you'll be married with three adopted children, one named after me and one named after Kyungsoo.".  
\--  
"What did you think you were going to accomplish by doing that?" Baekhyun's voice was deadly calm, the tone raising goosebumps on Chanyeol's skin. Chanyeol didn't know how to respond, so he opted for silence. With every minute that passed, Chanyeol got even more nervous. He didn't want to crack first, but when he saw the look on Baskhyun's face, he immediately started talking.   
"What are you doing?!" Chanyeol yelled.  
Baekhyun didn't look like he was going to speak again, so Chanyeol opened his mouth again.   
"What do you care?! Yixing and you are close enough!" Chanyeol didn't want to shout, but the words came out louder than intended. Baekhyun laughed. "Well friendliness didn't seem to matter when you and Sehun dated." Baekhyun's voice came out smooth in contrast to the roughness in Chanyeol's voice. Chanyeol wanted to scream. They both were mistaken. They both needed to take a step back, to calm down.  
Before Chanyeol had a chance to flee, Baekhyun spoke again.   
"Did you know wolves are very protective of their mates? They know their mates before their mates know themselves. Wolves fight for the same mate."   
Chanyeol didn't turn around, he didn't make any motion that he heard what Baekhyun said. Chanyeol took steps forward, but he knew he was only take steps backwards metaphorically.   
"The wolves fight for the beauty. That's what I was doing."  
\--  
Chanyeol did everything he could to avoid Baekhyun. In their classes together, he would converse with anyone but him to keep himself busy. In study hall he'd find a secluded corner and do his work there. It wasn't fair that because they didn't feel the same way, Chanyeol had to hide. He brought this on himself, he could have told Baekhyun his feelings right there, but seeing him with Yixing earlier had held him back.   
Baekhyun wasn't the easiest scroll to unravel, but what he had managed to reveal in that small bit of time was enough to let Chanyeol know something.  
Chanyeol was deeply, terribly, awfully in love with Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol had always been good at harnessing his imagination, but every future he imagined had to do with Baekhyun. His life was controlled by a small, humorous, possessive idiot who didn't know the affect he had on Chanyeol. Chanyeol was addicted to Byun Baekhyun. And slowly, hiding became looking for Baekhyun. And looking became yelling Baekhyun's name. And Baekhun's name being called evolved into Chanyeol finding him and confronting him. And by confronting him, he didn't know he meant saying a paragraph, confusing himself, then pressing their lips together to show what he meant instead.   
Baekhyun kissed back and Chanyeol knew that Yixing was out of the picture, and Baekhyun knew that Sehun wasn't his problem anymore. And when the entered the lunchroom again the next day holding hands, Baekhyun heard Zitao in the background.  
"Wait, is it friendship day already?!" and Yixing standing in his table triumphantly, pointing at Baekhyun. "Told you, idiot!"  
Yeah, maybe there future wouldn't be like Chanyeol planned. Maybe they wouldn't have three adopted children, two of which named Minseok and Kyungsoo, but whatever happened was okay with Chanyeol, as long as Baekhyun was there with him, complaining about how nothing ever went his way.  
(but then Chanyeol would ask "didn't I work out?" and Baekhyun would say "yeah, but we were meant to be together, nothing could've stopped that." and Sehun chokes and Yixing gags while Mineok and Kyungsoo high-five whispering about what the third child's name will be.)


End file.
